The Princess of Dahara
by Izora Calla Rahl
Summary: This is a story of a girl who the Keeper falls in love with. but she is more then just a love interest to him. Sorry I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This will take place in season two after Darken Rahl gets into Walter's body and Richard forces Rahl to go on a brotherly road trip.**

**(Kahlan's POV)**

As Zedd, Cara and I travel through the forest we see a girl running toward us. She runs into Cara and she tries to get away but then says "Cara? Is that you?"

"Izora what are you doing out in these woods?" Cara asks.

"It's kind of a long story. But… Wait a minute is that the Seekers Confessor and Wizard?" The girl asks "Where is the Seeker?"

The girl, Izora, Has long raven black hair that goes to the middle of her back in soft curls. It is a little tangled. Her irises are liquid gold. She has pale skin that is almost transparent. She is lean and looks about 5'6.

"Cara who is she?" I ask Cara.

"Kahlan, Zedd I would like you to meet Princess Izora Calla Rahl. Daughter of Katarina and Darken Rahl." Cara says to us.

I look at Zedd and he looks at her in surprise and then at me.

Izora smiles a kind, loving, smile and says "It's very nice to meet you First Wizard," she looks at Zedd "Mother Confessor it is very nice to be in your presence."

**(Richard's POV)**

"We need to get you to Zedd now." Rahl's slash in his arm has gotten worse. If Zedd doesn't heal him soon, he'll die and be sent back to the Keeper.

Once we find the campsite we found Zedd and with a lot of convincing he healed Rahl.

I then ask "Zedd where's Kahlan and Cara?"

He looks at Rahl and says "Well they went to go collect firewood with… Oh there they are." He looks behind us and I turn around.

I see there is a girl with them. She has long raven black hair and liquid gold eyes with very pale skin. She looks a little like Darken Rahl.

Rahl looks at the girl and for the first time since I have been with him, he looks relived to see her. She looks at him and her eyes widen in fear and relief as well.

She drops her wood that she had in her arms and says "F-f-father." Before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Izora's POV)**

As Cara, Kahlan and I go get firewood, Kahlan asks "So you're Darken Rahl's daughter. How does it feel to be his daughter?"

I could tell that it is kind of awkward for her to talk to the daughter of the tyrant she helped kill.

I then say "Kahlan it is fine if you feel awkward talking to me. I know that you helped Richard kill my father and, I know this is a horrible thing to for a daughter to say about a father, but I am glad he is dead." Cara and Kahlan both stare at me and I say "I know what he did and I don't like it. But I do like one of the reasons he did it for.

"He did become a baneling for power, but he also did it to protect me. After my mother was killed by rebels, he wanted to make sure that same thing never happened to me. So he became a monster."

I pause and then say "We were never really close. Cara was the Mord-Sith that was assigned to watch over me. My father was never really around for me. After my powers started showing he sent me to his sorcerers to help me learn to control my powers.

"I got upset once and burned a room in the Peoples Palace. I got in a fight with him and suddenly the fire started." I laugh at the memory "It was really funny to see my father's face."

Both Cara and Kahlan laugh at this and Cara says "She got me and her into a lot of trouble too."

We all laugh and once we get back to the campsite I see Richard my Uncle and, no it-it couldn't be. He's supposed to be dead.

They both turn around and he looks at me I say "F-f-father." I then see black.

_I wake up to the sound of war and look around. I am in a big bed but it is not mine. I look out of my window and look down seeing a dark pit and I look up and see a bright light._

_ I have a feeling of who it is, but I still get my robe on and start to head down the stairs. _

_ Once I get to the throne room, it is pitch black in there. I hear footsteps behind me and a young male around 20 steps out of the darkness._

_ I still can't see him clearly, but he says "Izora, it has been so long my dear."_

_ I then see tons of souls come out a grab me. I see green fire all around the throne room and all the souls keep saying "Izora! Izora! Izora!"_

_ I clench my ears and scream._

_"Izora wake up darling."_ I hear a voice say. I wake up and see the faces of my father, Cara, Kahlan, Richard, and Zedd.

I sit up and immediately lay back down. I put a hand to my forehead and say "What happened?"

My father says "You fainted Izora. And you were screaming. What happened?" I can hear true concern in his voice.

"It was just a nightmare." I steal a look at everyone before getting up and saying "Sorry."

As everybody just looks at me with a weird look and nods. They go about other business. The only one who is still by me is my father.

He asks "Why aren't you safe at the People's Palace Izora?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." I say

**-Flashback-**

**(Izora's POV)**

As my father leaves to go get to Seeker and stop him, he told his most trusted Dragon Core and Mord-Sith to watch over me.

For the first day I go about my normal business. I get up get dressed and eat breakfast. I then go on to my studies. Which are _'History of Dahara'_, _'The Wizard's of our Kingdom'_, _'The Keeper, Creator and the Esper Queen' _and of course ruling and magick.

I patiently wait for my father to get home. But I hope he does not kill the Seeker.

I go to bed and wake up the next day. I ask Lucia, a Mord-Sith if my father has returned yet. She says no.

I do my day stuff again, but start to worry. On the third day we got word that my father was killed. Even though I did not get along with him, I still cried. I ended crying myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up I got ready slower than usual. While I was eating breakfast the Mord-Sith and Dragon Core rushed in and the leader of the Dragon Core said "Princess Izora we have to hide you now."

"General, why? What has happened?" I ask him.

"The rebels have come to take the palace and kill anyone who is in it." He said. They take me to my father's private study and the rebels come in.

The rebels kill all of the Mord-Sith and Dragon Core members. The come up to me and say "Who are you? Are you a slave or a concubine?"

Before I can answer one of them says "She is not a slave or concubine. She is Rahl's daughter. Princess Izora Calla Rahl."

They run me out of the castle and I hide. I went to a trusted Daharan family and they gave me peasant clothes and a place to stay for a few days.

**-End Flashback-**

"I then tried to help some of the resistant groups, but Shota always came and told them who I was. They ran me out and I went to others and the same thing happened to the others as well." I say to him.

My father says "I am so sorry that that happened to you my dear." He hugs me and I hug him back.

Zedd says "The evil she-witch. Do you know why she did that to you?" He asks me.

I shake my head and my father says "If she doesn't want to answer your questions then she won't." I start to feel tears streaming down my face.

"How are you not dead?" I ask. My voice breaking as I ask him.

"Do you remember Walter?" I nod and he says "I am inside his body and he is in another." I nod in understanding.

We eat and I ask "Is there a waterfall or river somewhere close?"

Kahlan says "Over there. A couple miles east."

She points in the direction and I start to go and my Cara says "Do you need someone to keep watch?" I can hear concern in her voice.

"No it is fine Cara. I won't be long." I say.

Once I go over there. I wash up and on my way back I hear someone come up behind me.

I twirl around and back the person up into a tree.

**A.N. Oh boy. What now, Izora told her father what happened and she found someone. What will happen? Who is the stranger?**


End file.
